New Additions
by Scribbles and Such
Summary: A weapon-meister pair who go by J.O (Juno Oxide) and Winnie (Winter) Find themselves at the DWMA housing with three other, very powerful, meister-weapon pairs. Will romance blossom? Will secrets be spilled? When will i stop asking myself questions?


The weapon-meister pair looked up at the dark, run-down house.

"First year here and we get the worst house" The dark haired one sighed, rolling her eyes at the gothic building standing before her.

"I still think we should have hitch-hiked" The lavender-haired one announced in a slightly aggravated tone.

"J.O, I have _seven _bags" Winnie exclaimed, pointing to the pile of luggage next to her.

"Yeah, why do you have that many bags, did you bring your collection of dead cats or something?"

"No, they're buried in my backyard, but that's beside the point; two of these are filled with clothes and other worldly possessions, and the really heavy five are full of books and movies."

"Damn it! I wish you brought them! I could've put their heads on plaques and gave them to the other people in the house as welcome gifts. I think that they would be rea-" J.O was interrupted by a blue-haired, slightly short, boy.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE TO SEE MY GODLINESS" He yelled at the top of his lungs. The brown haired girl shrieked while the lavender haired one just sort of huffed in an annoyed way.

"And who are you?" She asked

"I AM BLACK*STAR, THE ALMIGHTY ASSASSIN WHO IS YOUR SAVIOR, AND YOU?"

"I AM JUNO, QUEEN OF THE GODS WHO IS ULTIMATELY MORE POWERFUL THAN A SMIDGEN LIKE YOU."

"Hey, Black*Star, if you're as mighty as you say you are, why don't you help me take in these bags" Winnie asked, but by then, him and J.O had both raced into the home and up the stairs to get the "best" room.

"I'll help you" A tall, raven-haired, female spoke softly as she walked up and picked up two bags, one in each hand "I'm Tsubaki by the way, sorry for Black*Star's arrogance, that's just who he is"

"It's okay, he seems a _lot _like Juno, who we call J.O, and by _'we'_ I mean me, my mom, and teachers. We didn't really let her socialize because she scares people" Winnie spoke quietly; trying to make sure didn't hear her.

"PATTY, WE DON'T NEED THIS MATRESS THE SYMMETRY IS MORE IMPORTANT"

"Oh, that's Kid for you, he's a bit _obsessed _you could say, but he's an overall nice person" Tsubaki spoke. Winnie just nodded as she listened to the elder girl talk. She showed her around the house, told her things about Shibusen, and she even showed her the room she was going to be living in for a long time.

"This house is so uncool" Soul grumbled, earning himself a Maka-chop on the head with a Spanish to English dictionary.

"Soul, just shut up and go inside the house, if it's so 'uncool" Maka mocked, motioning for the red-eyed male to go inside the building.

He trudged his feet into the home mumbling about how "uncool" it was and how he "wouldn't be caught dead in something as trashy as this".

"Yo! Soul, my man! How's it been, not seeing your God in such a long time" Black*Star hollered, throwing an arm over Soul's shoulder in a brotherly way. Soul stuck his signature smirk onto his face and just chuckled a bit under his breath.

"Oh! Winnie, this is Maka and her weapon, Soul Eater" Tsubaki smiled lightly, sending a wink over to Soul as if she was saying, "_Maka already has a boyfriend, why don't you try to get yourself a girlfriend"_

Needless to say, Soul ended up weirded out and flustered at the same time. Maka had been dating Killik for quite some time now and he _still_ had never gone on a date. He was definitely not the most attractive person out there, but hey, it wasn't like he was as ugly as a pig!

"Soul! Wake up! You've been daydreaming for twenty minutes! We need to introduce ourselves to the new students"

"But Tsubaki already did that Maka" He whined.

"Properly!"

Soul grinded his serrated teeth together in anger, all he wanted to do was unpack his things and go to sleep, but noooo~ He had to formerly introduce himself to some newbie meister-weapon pair that just happened to be housed with three of the top duo's in the _entire_ school, and it was a really, really big school.

"DAMMIT BLACK*STAR GIVE ME BACK MY BAGS THOSE ARE THE ONLY CLOTHES I BROUGHT!" Soul and the rest of the regular, not extremely hyperactive, people jumped from being startled.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME I AM THE BEST GOD THERE IS YOU BEWILDERED CHILD!"

"NEVER! YOU ARE AN INCORRECT PEBBLE OF DIRT COMPARED TO MY POWER AND SHALL BE CRUSHED WITH ONLY A PUNCH!"

"TSUBAKI!"

"WINNIE!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Maka exclaimed, proceeding to grab them both by the throat and threaten them, leaving Black*Star a bit shaken up and J.O cursing under her breath about how 'ridiculous' Maka's actions were and that they were abusive and unlawful.

"Maka, don't you think you were a little hard on them?" Tsubaki said solemnly, sweat dropping at the two younger teens lying on the ground.

"No, not at all. I think I was perfectly levelheaded."

"Jeez, I can never get J.O to shut up so quickly, you're like a miracle worker or something!" Winnie exclaimed, going over to hug Maka like she hadn't seen the girl in years and was her best friend or family member. The ash blonde just chuckled at the elder girls' reaction.

"So, Winnie, what type of weapon are you?" Tsubaki asked kindly.

"Oh, I'm a compact scythe," The brunette smiled.

"What's that?"

"I'm a scythe, but I can also turn into a boomerang with metal shards sticking out if I need too"

"Wow, that's impressive" Kid said, adding himself into the conversation and startling Winnie. "I've never seen any other weapon like that"

"I honestly haven't seen any other weapons at all"

"Really, that's a surprise, you seem very calm, unlike a _lot _of other freshman, then again, they probably put you in the EAT class for a reason" Tsubaki spoke

"Hmmm, that's strange"

"Tell me, how did you and J.O meet and become partners without the DWMA?" Kid asked.

"Oh, that's easy, she's my cousin!"


End file.
